Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 31
Chapter 31 – Mt. Skylight Mt. Skylight was a distance to walk on foot. After we gave our good bye and appreciation to Eros, god of love and son of Aphrodite and Psyche, goddess of soul, his wife we decided to restart our Quest since this was the fifth day since we left Camp Half Blood and the last day or deadline for me. “What is it?” Cuinn asked me as we kept on walking. “It’s nothing.” I brushed him off and walked faster. My mind felt stiff and taken. When Eros whispered to me: ''Make sure, Luna Silver that you save Artemis and stop my wife from grieving for her friend’s situation. '' That wasn’t the whole sentence, no, not at all. I kept on walking and acting as of I didn’t hear him because his words felt like a strong stab at the heart. I had that feeling of confliction inside me, the feeling of knowing Eros’ words stood itself on the right grounds yet my pride kept on pushing me to disagree on those right grounds. “Luna!” Nico yelled then grabbed me by the arm pulling me under the dark shade of huge tree, the tree reminded of the one from before I stumbled down to the Cyclops Den. “Why’d you do that?” I yelled at him while I stood and walked a distance from them. Cuinn and Nico shared a look, suspicious of the distance I made from them. “This tree,” Nico started to say in an excited voice, “It’s so big and the shade it gives off is so dark.” “What’s your point here, Nico?” Cuinn asked him. Nico looked at us with a wide smiled and big, bright eyes, “I think I can shadow travel from here to Mt. Skylight.” “And what about us?” I asked him. “I think the amount of shade is powerful enough to help me Shadow Travel with the both of you.” “Really?” I posed. Nico nodded, looking ecstatic at his revelation, “Yes, really!” Cuinn thought about for a moment then said, “Are you sure you can handle this?” “Of course I can, Cuinn.” Cuinn nodded, “You’re willing to take the risk?” “There’s no risk. Trust me.” Nico told us. There was something in his eyes that made me believe him, it was the same with Cuinn. Every time these guys made a choice using their whole hearts, a special spark seems to start to ignite in their eyes, and that spark always had me agreeing to their terms. I walked towards them and put each of my hand on each of their shoulders, “I trust both of you. Now let’s go.” *** Shadow travelling was quite an experience for me. It felt like your body was numb yet you can still feel the darkness that was enveloping you, and the other thing was we were there in what felt like minutes. I’ve seen Mt. Skylight from pictures and magazines before I came to Camp, but what I’m seeing now is far from the plain hill in the pictures I’ve seen in the past. The Mt. Skylight in front of my eyes looked like it was a castle that sprouted out from the mountain. I knew if it weren’t for the Mist this place would be filled by a lot of people. “Whoa.” Nico gasped. “Are you okay, Nico?” I asked. He nodded and gave a warm smile, I turned to Cuinn, and he nodded and gave me thumbs up before I could speak. “C’mon… My mother is waiting.” I said before running towards the cave-looking mountain where my mother had been kidnapped all this time. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis